Life's Changes
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Draco se ve en la necesidad de cuidar de dos hermosos niñitos, en su búsqueda por darles una mejor vida acaba encontrando algo que pensó jamás obtendría. Esos lindos ojos color miel le traerán el cambio que su vida estaba esperando. Adaptación.


**Life's changes**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **AnniePattz376**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

**DPOV.**

Es muy cierto ese dicho tan trillado que dice "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" no es que yo no apreciara lo que tenía, simplemente que con la perdida pude valorar más profundamente lo importante de su existencia en mi vida. Vida que ahora dio un giro de 360º y aunque me resulta difícil adaptarme, prefiero millones de veces esta realidad que la menos me ofrece algo de mi vida pasada a sufrir el vacío causado por una pérdida total…

"Lizzy ya vámonos! "– Escuché a Matt gritar cuando regresaba al cuarto.

"Noooo! No encuentro a Hippo"

"Hippo ya está en la camioneta" – contesté en cuanto entre al cuarto – "ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde."

Matt y Lizzy corrieron a mi lado, Liz inmediatamente estiró sus bracitos para que la cargara y sin importar lo cansado que me sentía cumplí con su petición. Matt simplemente me sonrió y vi en sus ojos que también buscaba un gesto de cariño aunque él no lo pidiera abiertamente, por lo que cargue a Liz con un solo brazo y extendí mi mano para tomar la suya no confiando en mi estado físico actual para cargar a dos niños. Estaba consciente de que me necesitaban más que nunca, estos últimos meses han sido bastante difíciles por decir lo menos para los tres y ellos estaban aún adaptándose al repentino cambio, sabía que necesitaban sentirse protegidos.

"Bien, creo que no olvidamos nada" – dije mirando otra vez el pequeño cuarto que por casi cuatro meses había sido nuestra casa - "¿Listos?"

"Sipi, cuéntame otra vez a dónde vamos" – contestó Liz sonriendo

"Oh! Es un departamento y…"

"… y es enorme! Verdad Draco? Y podremos tener nuestro propio cuarto" – me interrumpió un muy entusiasmado niño.

"¿En serio?" – preguntó Liz sorprendida

"Bueno, no es enorme pero al menos estaremos más cómodos y sí podrán tener su propio cuarto"

"Y dejaremos de estar encerrados Liz!" – concluyó Matt casi brincando de la emoción.

Sonreí tristemente ante su comentario, no cabe duda que estoy rodeado de los mejores niños del mundo, muchas veces se quejaban de estar encerrados en ese diminuto cuarto, no entendían porque viviendo en una enorme casa, estaban limitados a esa reducida área, sin embargo lo aceptaron lo mejor que pudieron y trataban de no darme tantos problemas, aunque a su edad y con su curiosidad era imposible, pero al menos les daba el crédito por intentarlo.

Esta era una de las razones por la cual me vi obligado a mudarme, no sólo por las presiones de servicio infantil o la incomodidad de vivir 3 personas en un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro, sino que la señora Gilmore, la que amablemente nos rentaba el cuarto, muchas veces se quejaba no tan amablemente de las pequeñas travesuras inocentes que mis dos monstruitos hacían.

No es que sean malos niños, de hecho todo lo contrario, pero pongan en encierro durante cuatro meses a unos niños donde sus actividades son sumamente limitadas y es de esperarse que algunas veces quieran liberar esa energía y creatividad acumulada, Por Dios! Hasta yo moría por hacerlo, era totalmente justificable, pero no para la señora Gilmore. Así que previniendo que a su paciencia le faltaba poco para extinguirse y antes que nos echara sin previo aviso, era inteligente buscar un nuevo lugar más apropiado para mi familia. Así que tuve mucha suerte de encontrar este departamento en relativamente poco tiempo que además está perfectamente ubicado, cerca de la escuela de los niños y cerca del hospital donde estoy luchando por acabar mi residencia, sin mencionar que está en una zona segura y parece un edificio familiar, lo que servirá a mi beneficio para cuando eventualmente se suscite alguna crisis infantil, al menos los vecinos no se alarmaran… o eso espero.

Todos mis conocidos me cuestionaban incansablemente por qué me tomaba tantas molestias con los niños que al fin de cuentas no es mi obligación responsabilizarme de ellos, que sólo me volverían más ermitaño que antes y que mis posibilidades de encontrar a una "chica sexy" como ellos decían serían prácticamente nulas y ese tipo de ridiculeces. Lo que ellos nunca entendieron es que a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo seguir ese estilo de vida que ellos creen es el ideal, para mí la vida es más que ir de borrachera en borrachera o ir saltando sobre miles de relaciones superficiales y sin sentido a otras igual de insignificantes. Mis padres me educaron diferente y si antes tomaba en cuenta sus consejos, ahora con más razón lucho por mantener la esencia de ellos en mi… y en mis hermanos.

Ahora estas pequeñas dos criaturas que sostengo son mi vida y aunque desde que nacieron siempre lo han sido, después de la muerte de nuestros padres toma un sentido más literal, sin ellos no tengo nada. Ahora estoy 100% dedicado a ellos son mi responsabilidad y prioridad, lo cual me aterra hasta la muerte, jamás pensé que tan joven tenía que interpretar el rol de padre, aun no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo con ellos, da vergüenza admitirlo pero en muchas situaciones he optado por aplicar el método del ensayo y el error cuando me encuentro completamente perdido y agradezco infinitamente a nuestros padres por haberlos educado tan bien durante los cortos años que pudieron compartir juntos, de otra manera no creo que ellos hubieran sido tan considerados conmigo, otros en su lugar ya estarían implorando por salir huyendo de mis cuidados inexpertos. Mis hermanos en cambio les parece divertido cada que quemo la comida o la ropa, o cuando mi cara refleja lo completamente incompetente que me siento cuando intento hacer alguna labor doméstica. Yo simplemente trato de olvidar estos detalles en aras de mantener mi cordura y frustración a raya, es cosa de tiempo ¿no? Digo apenas llevamos un par de meses viviendo así, dentro de poco seré capaz de hacer las cosas bien, o eso me obligo a pensar. Al menos ya fui capaz de conseguir un lugar para vivir decente… por algo se empieza.

Así que aquí vamos a mudarnos de nuevo por tercera vez en cuatro meses y realmente espero que sea la última, quiero darles estabilidad a los enanos y un ambiente lo más hogareño posible, lo menos que necesito es tener a los de servicios infantiles vigilando mis espaldas, esperando la oportunidad de quitarme lo único que me queda.

Miré por el retrovisor de la camioneta de mudanzas que renté para ver a mi pequeña familia, Matt parecía estar saltando, movía incontrolablemente sus piernitas y mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, era fácil ver su excitación lo cual me llenó de alegría ya que él rara vez demostraba emociones típicas de un niño. Por su parte Lizzy tenía grabada en su cara esa sonrisita tan linda idéntica a la de mamá iba abrazando a Hippo con fuerza viendo frenéticamente a todos los lados de la camioneta como buscando pistas de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

"Liz, pequeña, deja de mover así la cabeza o te lastimaras el cuello" – le dije divertido por la visión de mis hermanos

"¿Cuánto falta?" – pregunto Matt ansioso

"Mmmm… como 15 o 20 minutos."

"Ooooooooooh "– dijo Liz claramente decepcionada – "tengo hambre"

"Yo también"

Me reí aliviado de haber traído un tentempié, me costó algo de tiempo pero al fin aprendí que es mejor cargar con algo de comida cuando viajas con niños. Sin apartar por mucho tiempo la vista de las calles busqué las dos cajitas de jugo y sus trastecitos con fruta picada.

"Coman esto, cuando lleguemos a casa veo que podremos comer" – les dije tendiéndoles las cosas – "Matt abre por favor el jugo de Lizzy"

"Sip"

"Con cuidado enanos, la camioneta no es nuestra"

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza se veían chistosísimos con los cachetes inflados mientras masticaban.

15 minutos más tarde doblé en la calle donde quedaba el edificio que desde hoy era nuestra nueva dirección, San Francisco tiene unos edificios impresionantes, la ciudad en general es preciosa, con hermosas áreas verdes, diversos puertos marítimos, infinidad de atracciones y el clima es fantástico. En parte fue una de las razones por las que decidí venir a la UCSF por sobre otras opciones. Dejar Chicago me resultó bastante difícil porqué fue al poco tiempo después de que Matt naciera y quería ser capaz de ayudar a mi madre en lo que pudiera, pero teniendo los padres que tuve no me sorprendió que ellos me alentaran a seguir mi propio camino.

Con mucho cuidado, estacioné la monstruosidad de camioneta enfrente del Post Street Towers, nuestro nuevo hogar.

"Llegamos enanos" – dije, mi voz reflejando el mismos entusiasmo que el que ellos mostraron durante todo el camino

"¿Es aquí?" – preguntó Matt perplejo

"Aquí es, qué les parece"

"Wooooooooooooooooraleeeess!" – constestó Liz, todo su cuerpecito contorsionado para poder asomarse a la ventana y ver la impresionante estructura.

"¿Aquí vamos a vivir?" – volvió a preguntar Matt, su cara reflejaba lo atónito que se encontraba

"Este es nuestro nuevo hogar chicos, nada mal ¿eh?"

"Nada mal" – repitió Matt aun aturdido, haciéndome reír.

"Me alegra que les guste."

Bajé rápidamente del camión, por mucho que me hubiera gustado quedarme sentado disfrutando ver las reacciones de mis hermanos, sabía que tenía que empezar a vaciar el camión sino quería pagar otro día de renta. Entre más rápido empiece con la tortura de la mudanza, mejor. Después de desabrochar los cinturones de los monstruitos (a pesar de las quejas de Matt diciéndome que él podía solo) y dejarlos sanos y salvos en la banqueta indicándoles que no se movieran de su lugar no importaba lo ansiosos que se estuvieran por salir corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio, me dispuse a recolectar algunas cosas que ellos pudieran ayudarme a cargar.

Empecé por lo más fácil, a Matt le di una caja pequeña que contenía unos pocos de sus juguetes y le colgué su mochila. A Liz le puse su maletita en los hombros con la cabeza de Hippo salida para que no sufra asfixia a sugerencia de ella y le di sus libros de colorear para que los llevara en los brazos. Bajé las primeras dos cajas con mis libros y algo de ropa, cerré el camión por simple precaución, no quería correr el riesgo de volver y encontrarlo vacio.

Después de indicarles que empezaran a caminar, llegamos a la entrada del edificio, unas dobles puertas impresionantes todas de vidrio a juego con el edificio entero, el señor Treeger, el dueño de los departamentos, un señor gordito de estatura media, cabello ondulado y bigote ancho estaba en el pequeño vestíbulo esperándonos.

"Buenos días, señor Treeger"

"OH! Señor Malfoy, buenos días, veo que llegó temprano, una sabia decisión cuando se trata de mudanza "– dijo cordialmente, volviendo su mirada hacia mis hermanos – "¿y quiénes son estas personitas?"

"Mis hermanos, Elizabeth y Mathew Malfoy" – contesté señalándolos a cada uno, mientras ellos sonreían tímidamente apenas poniendo atención a la conversación ya que estaban absortos viendo cada detalle del lugar.

"Bueno un gusto, espero que lo que dijo su hermano se ustedes sea cierto sobre su comportamiento, yo no tengo problema mientras respeten las instalaciones pero algunos vecinos pueden no estar muy de acuerdo."

Mis hermanos inmediatamente se pegaron más a mí y voltearon a verme como esperando que les explicara lo que acababan de escuchar, les sonreí cariñosamente para después volver mi atención al señor que tenía enfrente.

"No se preocupe Sr. Treeger, intentaremos no ser unos vecinos incomodos."

"Bien, es bueno escucharlo, no les quito más el tiempo, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer Sr. Malfoy y me temo informarle que los elevadores están fuera de servicio así que tendrán que cargar todo por las escaleras, pero si necesita ayuda no dude en pedírmela… y bienvenidos al Post Street Towers."

"Muchas gracias" – respondí tratando de esconder mi shock ante su confesión de los elevadores, esto me iba a tomar más tiempo del previsto y muchísimo más esfuerzo.

"Oh! Y siéntanse libres de usar las áreas comunes, apuesto a que el patio trasero les encantará niños, tendrán un buen pedazo de tierra en donde correr."

"Siiiiiii!" – Liz gritó, olvidándose de su timidez – "Draco vamos a verlo!"

"Cuando acabemos de bajar las cajas Lizzy"

Mi pequeña hermana hizo un puchero encantador, Matt también parecía desilusionado pero ninguno de los dos digo algo para quejarse. Me reí de sus gestos.

"Vamos, enanos, entre más rápido acabemos más rápido podré acompañarlos a conocer el edificio, ahora despídanse del Sr. Treeger."

Los dos me obedecieron inmediatamente diciendo sus agradecimientos y despedidas, no me sorprendió ver que Matt le tendió la mano en un gesto maduro, desde que murieron nuestros padres él ha desarrollado esa urgencia por demostrar que es una persona grande. No me pasa por alto que Matt es más consciente de la realidad que Lizzy y este tipo de actitudes es su forma de decirme que me puedo apoyar en él.

Se esfuerza por no aparentar ser un niño pequeño que necesita tantos cuidados y atenciones aunque su edad diga todo lo contrario. Y a pesar de que sí he llegado a necesitar su ayuda no me olvido de que es un niño de apenas seis años y por lo tanto debe vivir como tal, no voy a permitir que se pierda estos años de inocencia no que cargue con responsabilidades que no le corresponden, no me lo perdonaría… y sé que mis padres tampoco.

"Parecen buenos chicos Sr. Malfoy" – dijo el Sr. Treeger interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"Lo son, se lo puedo asegurar, muchas gracias por todo Sr. Treeger."

"Para eso estoy muchacho, ahora con su permiso" – contestó haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se encaminó hacia un pasillo al lado izquierdo del vestíbulo.

En cuanto desapareció del campo de visión me giré para ver a mis hermanos, seguían parados en el mismo lugar, cargando sus cosas contemplando todo a su alrededor y hablando entre ellos en suaves murmullos, alcancé a escuchar algo así como "en un patio se pueden tener perros" lo que me hizo sacudir la cabeza, ahora tenía otra conversación que evitar sigilosamente durante las cenas, la simple idea de tener una mascota en esos momentos me provocó tal estrés que llegué a pensar que sería cuestión de segundos para empezar a ver como se me caía el cabello dramáticamente provocándome una calvicie prematura. Me obligué a no pensar en eso por mi salud mental y volver a mi tarea.

"Hey enanos!" – casi grité para llamar la atención de atención de mis dos pequeños monstruos, una vez que estuve seguro que tenía su total interés en mí, continué.

"Escúchenme bien, dado que los elevadores no sirve tenemos que subir tres pisos por esas escaleras" – dije señalándolas -. "No quiero que corran, ni caminen rápido ¿de acuerdo? Tómense su tiempo, si en algún momento sienten que ya no pueden seguir cargando sus cosas me dicen y yo las llevo ¿Ok?"

Los dos asintieron con su cabecita al mismo tiempo

"Ok, entonces vamos a que conozcan su nueva casa."

Encaminé la pequeña procesión hacia las escaleras seguido por dos entusiastas niños, Matt no tardó en acoplarse a mi paso y caminar junto a mí. Todo iba perfectamente bien, llevábamos paso lento pero constante, no quería que se agitaran mucho. Conforme subíamos podía ver como la emoción crecía en Lizzy, conforme iba subiendo iba contando los pisos para no pasarse, poco después empezó a adelantarse poco a poco y yo la dejé ya que aún podía verla.

Así subimos sin percance hasta el segundo piso, vi que Matt se estaba cansando un poco, traté de cargar su caja pero se rehusó por lo que decidí aminorar el paso. Decisión que la sobre entusiasta Lizzy no tomó en cuenta para nada y en un arrebato de desesperación por ver nuestro lento avance y sentirse tan cerca del departamento, se echó a correr sin previo aviso cuando intenté reaccionar… fue demasiado tarde, escuche el sonido de libros caer seguidos del inconfundible grito de Liz.

"Draaaaaaaaco!"

_Demonios._

Dejé caer las cajas lo más rápido posible a un lado de Matt.

"Cuida las cosas" – alcancé a decirle antes de salir volando hacia las escaleras.

"Liz te dije que no corrieras en las… "- empecé a hablar en cuanto me iba acercando a ella, deteniéndome de golpe cuando vi que mi hermana ya estaba siendo ayudada por alguien más.

Una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y rasgos delicados estaba inclinada sosteniendo cariñosamente las manos de Lizzy. En cuanto notó mi presencia volvió su rostro y entonces los vi… esos ojos miel, los más hermosos que en mi vida ha presenciado, acompañados por una tímida sonrisa y un sonrojo que se me antojó adorable.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, en el siguiente capítulo el encuentro.**

**Si alguna de ustedes encontró familiar el nombre de Sr. Treeger y su descripción es porque están igual de traumas que yo con la serie Friends :P**

**Sientanse libres de dejar su review, qué les pareció? aceptable o de plano me muero de hambre como escritora? Dejenme saber su opinión**

**Espero actualizar pronto si todo sale de acuerdo a mis planes. :D**

* * *

Un nuevo fic aquí!

Sé que este no es del Draco de siempre, pero me parece bien que por una vez veamos a un Draco sensible y tierno :3

Como siempre hacemos:

5 reviews = **actualización INMEDIATA!**

PERO, hay un nuevo 'juego' programado, si pasan a mi perfil, podrán encontrar el mismo mensaje que les mostraré ahora, espero que participen!

"He decidido acabar (más o menos) con mis pequeñas "vacaciones" de FanFiction y seguir con todo esto.

Tengo muchas adaptaciones por publicar, así que decidí dejar que ustedes elijan cual quieren leer.

Subiré el primer capítulo de muchos fics, y el que tenga más reviews será el que siga adaptando.

**Pueden mandar su "voto" simplemente dejando un review en el correspondiente fic o mandándome un PM.**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :D"


End file.
